


【高文咕哒♂/男主盾】Death at Suvla Bay / 死于苏弗拉湾

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, World War I
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 「——上帝作证。我们从未如此不幸，我们从未如此幸福。」





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一战AU。已完结。本文收录于CP24小料《死于苏弗拉湾》。  
> 和Lofter及微博的连载版本相比有轻微改动。  
> 文中绝大多数细节纯属胡编乱造，牵强附会。众所周知，英国陆军从未占领苏弗拉湾长达五个月，正如我们舞台上的所有角色实际上在此时都还尚未相见。

　　一九一九年的五月末，春日将尽的时节，萨默塞特郡迎来了一段接连放晴的日子。玛修·基列莱特从车站接到了他们的客人，两人正乘坐马车向郊外去。

　　「房间已经为您提前布置好了，高文上校。是一间朝南的房间，可以看得见窗外的湖和花园。」对面的年轻姑娘向他微笑，「希望您会喜欢。」

　　被称作上校的客人也对她回以微笑。

　　他曾在英国陆军第九兵团服役，一九一六年兵团调至法国，他便在那里和玛修的父亲兰斯洛特参谋相识。但遗憾的是，兰斯洛特参谋没有在战争中活下来，只留下了一个体弱多病的女儿。参谋的遗孤一直在寻找她父亲生前的战友们。三个月前玛修联络到他，他们开始通信。她谈起她在婚后已经搬到萨默塞特郡，那里有父亲生前留给她的一些产业，还留下了一栋湖畔别墅，他们现在就住在那儿。有两间屋子一直是租出去的，而之前的租客搬走了，她和她丈夫现在正在寻找新的租客。

　　那时恰逢他将伦敦的房子变卖掉，想着去找个什么地方暂时住下。他本意是想在伦敦暂且找一间便宜的膳宿公寓——十年前他绝不会想到拥有爵士头衔的自己有一天会去住那种地方——但就在这时，他收到了玛修的信。

　　也许我可以去乡下住一段日子，他想。

　　「——说起来，您为什么会卖掉伦敦的房子呢？」

　　「喔。因为我急需一笔钱，而你知道的，女士，像我们这种家道中落，只剩下头衔的所谓『贵族』，也只剩下这么一招了。」

　　「您是生了病吗？」

　　高文摇了摇头：「不是的。是一些……私人的事情。自战后以来，我一直在雇私家侦探帮我找一个人的下落，但是到现在还没有线索。四年前我们在西线战场上相识，但是后来失去了联系。到现在，我甚至不知道这个人是死是活……」

　　「她是……您的恋人吗？」

　　「是的。」

　　他明显见到了面前姑娘震惊而同情的眼神。他微微一笑，并不打算主动纠正她句子里那个先入为主的人称代词。

　　「您一定非常爱她。上帝保佑你们早日团聚。」这位虔诚的基督徒在胸前画了个十字，「她一定还活在这个世界上的某个角落里，也像您等待她一样地等待着您。你们一定会再相遇的。」

　　「谢谢你的祝福，玛修。但愿如此。」

　　在阳光明媚的春日白昼中，马车平稳地向远方奔驰。他们转换了话题。玛修对他说：「我们在家里为您准备了一些简单的餐点，希望您会喜欢。是我丈夫亲手做的，他的厨艺向来不错，希望会合您口味。」

　　「听起来他是名大厨。」

　　「不是的。」玛修说，「他在萨默塞特的艺术学院里做油画课老师。不过我们家平时都是他负责做饭的。」

　　「那他一定不是我们英国人。」

　　「您说得没错。」

　　两个人都笑了起来。

　　马车停下了。高文和玛修先后下了马车。在阳光下，双层洋馆的屋顶闪耀着银子般的光芒，墙壁的轮廓则隐没在庭院里的梧桐树影中。庭院的蔷薇花爬过了围栏，开得连绵不绝，茂盛非常，庭院里的草坪和灌木也被很仔细地修剪过，看得出来，这家的主人明显非常热爱生活。高文想起这一路上，唯有在提到她丈夫时，玛修那因为体弱多病而向来苍白的脸颊才会红润起来。

　　他们的感情应该非常融洽。高文不禁想那位视女儿如掌上明珠的战友，看到这一幕会不会觉得欣慰。

　　玛修加快脚步跑向房子，比他更早地穿越庭院。她蓝白色的格子长裙在午后明媚的阳光中飘舞。高文跟在她后面向前走去。在她跑上楼梯的时候，门像和她有心灵感应那样突然敞开了。

　　一句模糊的话随风飘来，却意外地使他停下了脚步。

　　他猝不及防地和玛修的丈夫见面了。和那双眼睛对视的一瞬间，他感觉到自己几乎冻结在了原地。

　　高文在一种茫然和恍惚中，突然见到了一九一五年冬日清晨的苏弗拉湾。那也是个罕见的晴天，他此生永不会忘，风和日丽，碧空如洗，海面泛着一种柔和而深邃的蓝色，就像他的眼睛一样。

　　他的名字是——

　　「立香！我向你介绍，这就是之前给我们写信，打算来乡下租住一段时间的高文上校。上校先生，这就是我的丈夫，藤丸立香。」

　　——我一定还在梦里吧。

　　他浑浑噩噩地往前走。也许这只是我的又一个噩梦。但这真的是噩梦吗？过去的四年里，他从未如此清晰地梦见到藤丸立香的面庞。他是这副模样吗。那张比他梦里更清晰，更近在咫尺，擦净了血污的脸，居然是这样的吗？

　　他又长大了，长高了一点，但五官依旧残留着许多少年时代的影子。没有以前那么瘦了，气色很好，眉毛浓密，头发柔软。他在炮火轰鸣的无数个黎明里吻过的额头依然那么光洁饱满。他只穿着一件薄薄的白衬衫，腰太细了，衬衫的边缘松垮垮地垂落下来。那双肩和四肢的线条，那双波光粼粼，柔情似水的眼睛，时至今日依旧让他觉得优美得无法忍受。

　　我绝不允许我的妻子用这样的眼神去看别人。但他怎么可能会成为我的妻子呢。过去不会，以后也不会。上帝作证，永远都绝无可能——

　　身为贵族的教养让他保持了最后的体面。他向对方伸出手去，尽量保持着风度翩翩的微笑。他们握了个手。他的手依旧瘦削，冰凉，充满骨感。春夏还好，到了冬天一定又会很冷……你该适可而止，高文。

　　「立香。你好。」

　　玛修刚才说过的话在他的脑海里响起来了。她说，上帝保佑你们早日团聚。

　　她的祈祷确实是极灵验的，然而却以一种最令人恐惧的方式降临在了他的命运中。

　　「你好……高文，上校。」

　　你也在害怕吗。可是你在害怕什么？害怕对我的背叛被揭露在日光之下吗？立香。你的声音在抖。

　　「感谢你和玛修的热情。今后就要承蒙关照了。」他轻轻地说，「今天真是个好天气啊。」

　　>>>

　　事实上，直到在餐厅落了座，看到藤丸立香坐在对面的时候，他依旧感觉自己活在一种巨大的幻觉中。

　　晚餐很简单：鳕鱼排、蔬菜沙拉、鹰嘴豆泥和约克郡布丁。玛修把最后一道牛尾浓汤端上了桌，坐了下来，她刚好坐在他们中央。

　　过去在资源匮乏的土耳其海湾上他们吃了五个月的罐头，他从来都不知道藤丸立香会做菜，还会这么多花样。他想他确实是爱藤丸立香的，但事到如今，他才发现自己对藤丸立香简直一无所知。

　　这是一次波澜不惊，乏善可陈的晚宴。只是藤丸立香，那个叛徒的幻影就在他对面，一直垂着眼睛。他话还是很少，被玛修问起来的时候，才会说上一两句。可高文也并不打算多说些什么，毕竟现在显然不是个好时机。

　　晚饭结束之后，玛修和他上了楼。他的房间在二楼的尽头，正如玛修所说，朝南，窗子很大，站在窗边便能看到蔷薇盛放的庭园和镜子般一望无际的湖面。

　　他在窗前看到一束插在花瓶里的向日葵。那花开得很好，一点也看不出凋零的模样，明显是在他到来不久之前刚刚放在屋里的。他伸出手指，摸了摸向日葵柔软的金色花瓣。

　　「真令人惊喜。劳你费心布置了，玛修。」

　　「啊，这也是立香的功劳。在三天前他便开始准备，这里的床单和被褥都是新换的，窗帘也仔细清洗过，所有的角落都被他打扫得干干净净。怎么样，上校，这个房间您还满意吗？」

　　高文的动作微不可察地停滞了一下。

　　「原来是这样，我还以为我不怎么讨您家主厨的喜欢呢。」他笑道，「毕竟刚才在餐桌上他看起来十分沉默，偶尔开口，也只是对你说几句话。」

　　年轻姑娘听了这话连忙摇头：「不是的！您误会了。毕竟立香是东方人，东方人总是那么矜持的。实际上他是个非常温柔、善良、容易相处的人。」

　　「……你说的对。」高文点了点头，「毕竟是东方人啊……他以前也是这样矜持的。」

　　这话倒是出了玛修的意料：「上校，您和立香以前就认识吗？真令人意外……我从未听他提起过这件事！不过是我疏忽了。之前只说有一位老兵要来家里租住，没有说您的名字呢。」

　　「哈哈哈。说不定多亏你没有说我的名字，女士。要不然我可能就不会有幸拥有这样一个房间了。」高文笑出声来，「四年前，我们在加里波利半岛上有过一面之缘。」

　　「加里波利……？」

　　军官点了点头：「那个时候他在土耳其人的村子里写生，而我为协约国效力，所以当时稍微有些误会。所幸战争已经过去了。」

　　「……原来如此。是啊。我们的和平都来之不易呢。」

　　>>>

　　藤丸立香今夜突然犯了头疼的老毛病，连带着胃也不舒服。心不在焉地喝了一口水，他却又感觉自己的嘴里突兀地充满了一种诡异的石油味道。这使他胃里翻江倒海，他放下杯子，捂着嘴便跑出了门。

　　过了一会儿，他才脸色青白地回到了卧室。玛修放下了手上的书走了过来：「怎么了，立香？从晚饭的时候就总感觉你有些不对劲，是不是生病了？」

　　他年轻美丽的妻子脸上满是关切。藤丸立香摇摇头：「没关系，玛修。我只是觉得……有点头晕。」

　　玛修抱住了他，亲了亲他的脸颊：「你大概是太累了，早点休息吧，立香？」

　　「嗯。」

　　他虚弱地笑了一下，躺在床上，闭上了眼睛。电灯熄灭了，他妻子也躺下了。玛修身上有一种淡淡的柠檬草香气，那是她经常使用的香水的味道。

　　在这种时刻，它本该可以起到一些镇定精神的作用。可直到玛修陷入熟睡，他却依旧无法入眠。他知道他的妻子向来敏感而热心，但他也知道，他无论如何也不能告诉她这一切。

　　因为那是她父亲的战友，是英国人的战争英雄，是玛修非常重视的人——

　　其实他早该想到的。早在两个月前，她提起他们都在第九兵团服役时就该意识到……

　　但现在说什么都太晚了。高文已经住在了这里，是不能让玛修赶走他的。

　　经过了一千多个夜晚，藤丸立香本来以为那场污秽的，猩红色的噩梦已经永远逝去了，可现在它又席卷重来——以他绝对不会预料到的方式。

　　命运总爱搞这种该死的恶作剧。

　　那口味道怪异的冰水仿佛激活了他所有的梦魇：他梦到硝烟遍野，炮火连天；梦到一颗子弹惊悸地擦过他的脸颊；梦到墙角阴影里有一滩血迹直接蔓延到他脚底。

　　藤丸立香猛然睁开了眼睛。他再也睡不着了。

　　在一种浑浑噩噩的恍惚中，藤丸立香总算捱到了第二天早上。今天他要去学院里上课，所以早起一点也无妨——这么想着，他蹑手蹑脚地起了身，穿好衣服，打算下楼去为玛修准备好早饭。然而在厨房里忙碌的时候，他听到了外面传来了脚步声。

　　「玛修，今天怎么起得这么……」

　　藤丸立香现在站在走廊上，手里还拿着没榨汁的半个橙子。他所有的声音在这一刻都噎在了喉咙里。

　　——他见到了高文。

　　他们就这样沉默地互相对视了很久，直到对面的新租客先开了腔：「早安，立香。是在准备早餐吗？」

　　藤丸立香警惕地点了点头。高文则对他展露微笑。在绝大多数人眼里，那都是一种无害的示好：「昨天品尝过了您的手艺，非常美味。」

　　他没有说话。

　　「好吧……」高文耸了耸肩，「实际上，我只是想问问，这附近有什么不错的风景。今天天气不错，我初来乍到，想着该出去走走。」

　　「……在房子背后有一个小山坡。在那里可以采到酢浆草。站到山顶上，您也可以将对面的湖景尽收眼底，我觉得还不错，高文少……不，上校。」他顿了顿，「恭喜您又升了两级军衔。」

　　「谢谢，立香。」高文说，「能够听到你说这句话，我真的非常开心。那么，我现在便到院子里走走，等你做完早饭。」

　　高文转身向客厅里去了。望着他的背影，藤丸立香长出了一口气。

　　然而就在藤丸立香转身要回到厨房里的时候，那在一千多个日夜之前便刻在他灵魂里的声音，又在他背后响起来了！

　　「立香。」高文遥远地，轻轻地问他，「你就没有什么话想对我说吗？」

　　「我不明白您的意思，高文上校。」

　　他听到了军官一连串喑哑的低笑。

　　「从失去你的音讯直至今日，许多年来我几乎每个晚上都梦见你。……听我说完好吗？求你了。我为了找你，在战后走遍了很多地方，还花了许多钱四处寻找你的线索……我也绝望过。我想或许你早就死了。可是，可是，立香啊。我想着总得死要见尸。」

　　高文叹息出声：「现在我觉得太好了。立香，你还活在这个世界上。上帝保佑，我们终于重逢了，我……」

　　「但是，高文上校。无论您抱怀着怎样的期待，」他十指慢慢收紧，「战争结束了，一切都已经过去。更何况，我和玛修已经结婚一年多了。」

　　「可是你们到现在都没有孩子，不是吗？」

　　「我不得不说您这句话十分冒犯。」

　　「抱歉，立香。请原谅我。」

　　「……因为玛修的身体一直很虚弱。等她调养好，我们就会要一个。」

　　「那我……真心地祝福你们。」

　　「谢谢。」

　　藤丸立香钻进厨房，用力地关上了门。高文没有再走过来，他的脚步声远去了。

　　等到回过神来，他才发现自己不知何时已经用指甲刺破了掌心，而后背也不知不觉间已经完全被冷汗浸透了。

　　或许他根本不知道他刚才在高文眼中失态成了什么样子：脸色惨白，嘴唇颤抖，一双眼睛布满血丝，无论是姿态还是神情都充满戒备——简直下一秒，就会狼狈不堪地夺路而逃！


	2. Chapter 2

　　藤丸立香绝不相信高文会「真心地祝福他们」。但他根本不知道高文葫芦里卖的是什么药。

　　——虽然自那天之后，高文依旧对他发乎情止乎礼，仿佛他们真的只是萍水相逢的房东和房客，而从未在一九一五年的加里波利半岛上相遇过。

　　但他也知道高文总是看着他。

　　只要他们在房子里的任何地方相遇，仅仅是擦肩而过，高文也会看着他。军官的目光对他来说依旧像是一个挣脱不掉的幽灵，又或者一只潜伏着的危险野兽，仿佛下一刻，他就会被它咬穿喉咙。

　　他不知道这种漫无边际的折磨究竟要持续到什么时候。某一天的睡前，他突然问玛修，高文打算在这里住几个月。

　　「本来上校先生他是打算住到夏天结束的。不过呢，立香，看来他在这里住得很舒服，昨天已经将后半年的租金都交给我啦。」

　　「……这样吗。」

　　他的妻子很明显地看出了他的不对劲：「立香……其实，你不是很愿意让高文先生住在这里，是吗？」

　　藤丸立香摇了摇头：「没有，你不要多想，玛修。」

　　「其实，是不是因为你之前和他在土耳其的时候……」

　　这句话落在藤丸立香耳朵里无异于一声惊雷。几乎是出于某种自卫的本能，他打断了玛修的话，大喊出声：「别听他胡说八道！」

　　这令玛修吓了一跳。

　　「……立香？」

　　「……抱歉，抱歉，玛修。」藤丸立香轻轻地握住了她的手，「我吓到你了。」

　　发觉到她年轻的丈夫连肩膀都在抖，玛修伸出手轻轻抱住了藤丸立香。

　　她从未见过这样的他，但她曾经在报纸上读到过加里波利半岛上发生过的许多事。她想起那场战役持续了很久……而即使是意志最坚强的士兵，在战壕里待上两星期都会忘记文明世界的一切。

　　何况他只是个被意外卷入战争中的普通人呢。

　　「没关系……没关系，立香。我知道那是场可怕的战役。但是我们都非常幸运地活下来了，我们毫发无伤呢，对不对？」

　　他听到她温柔地说：「……不过他也他只是说你们认识。虽然具体发生过什么，我不知道，但是立香，人在战争中总是身不由己的。高文上校实际上也是个温文尔雅的绅士呢。」

　　「……你真的这样想吗，玛修？」

　　「当然啦。人的眼睛是最诚实的。我第一次见到他的时候，就意识到我们一定能好好相处。何况他对我们不也是很好吗？我第一次见到出手这么阔绰的租客。真是意外之喜呢。」

　　藤丸立香握紧了她的双手。他的妻子有一双柔软而温暖的双手，声音里蕴含着某种安抚人心的力量。

　　他还听到玛修说了一些话，她说我们总不能停留在过去，她说人总要向前走。他一边恍惚地听着，一边在心里暗自苦笑。她对他和高文之间的事似乎真的一无所知。他想，他过去所经历的那些事情也许她永远无法想象，但是这样就好，这样就好。

　　——那些过往只折磨我一个人就足够了。玛修是个好姑娘，上帝无论如何都没有理由降罪于她。

　　他点了点头：「我知道了。」

　　兰斯洛特虽然给玛修留下了诸多产业，但位置偏僻，行情实在算不上好。玛修又从来身体欠佳，这么多年来，都必须要用进口的营养剂和药品维持健康。何况也就是萨默塞特的艺术学院风气开放，肯请一个亚裔执教油画课，但作为一个平平无奇的小讲师，藤丸立香的薪水也只是杯水车薪。

　　他们确实需要这笔钱来解燃眉之急。

　　之后的两个月其实过得风平浪静。直到夏天快结束的时候，高文都没有逾矩一步。那种炽热的，恒久停留在他身上的目光仿佛也逐渐消失无踪——或者那本身也只是藤丸立香产生的某种巨大幻觉也不一定。

　　是我真的把他想的太坏了吗？藤丸立香想。高文或许……真的没有他想得那么危险。也许正如玛修所说，正因为战争使人远离了文明世界，当年他们之间才会发生一些本不该有的纠缠。而现在和平的阳光平等地洒在每个人的肩膀上，一切都过去了。他们都应该恢复原形。

　　这个时候他们都在花园里。时至日暮，高文背着猎枪从湖边走回来。他没有工作，乃是一位有钱有闲的寓公，平时便总爱去屋后的山林里转悠，偶尔会用猎枪打些野兔和雉鸡回来。

　　「麻烦你了，立香。」

　　他将猎物交给藤丸立香，后者接过来。他们一前一后地穿过庭院。藤丸立香听到他在自己身后漫不经心地问起来：「今天是几号了？」

　　「八月六日。」

　　「明天是个特别的日子啊。」

　　「怎么特别？」

　　高文笑了笑，没有说话。他们进了屋，玛修正好坐在客厅里。

　　年轻淑女微笑着问他：「上校先生今天想吃什么呢？雉鸡汤怎么样？」

　　「我无所谓的，夫人。吃什么都好。不过实际上我更偏爱素食一些。」

　　「但以前从未听您说起过呢。」

　　「哈哈哈，战场上可没有挑食的机会，亲爱的夫人。」

　　突然听到了这句话，藤丸立香站在厨房里，明明拿着菜刀，却下不去手了。

　　明天。八月七号，特别的日子。他本来以为他已经忘了，他也确实应该忘记的——

　　外面玛修和高文还在说话。他们聊得很愉快。这仿佛是高文生来便有的天赋，就连在那些事情发生之前，他也觉得和这个人相处令人十分舒服。

　　「对了，夫人。明天恰逢周末，我要去镇子上一趟，不知道您有什么需要我带的吗？」

　　「谢谢您，让我想想……似乎没什么。啊，等等，我去问问立香！」

　　藤丸立香心不在焉地告诉她没什么想要的。年轻的妻子未曾发现丈夫的异样，她只是点了点头，又跑出去转述给高文。

　　「好的。」他起身往楼梯上走，「那么夫人，请容许我暂时失陪一会儿。」

　　「嗯，请您回屋里去休息吧，晚饭做好了我来叫您。」

　　「多谢。」

　　回到了房中，高文叹了一口气。随后，他从柜子上拿下一个小铁盒，小心翼翼地打开，然后用软布擦拭里面的东西。他战功显赫，得到了许多勋章，都被他整整齐齐地收藏在里面。

　　盒子里最右面的一枚是在登陆之后得到的，这让他想起他上军舰述职之后回来的那个晚上。那时他对着镜子，藤丸立香走过来帮他别上勋章。他低着头看藤丸立香，少年的睫毛一扇一扇，就像扇在他的心上。

　　他在打猎的时候喝了些酒，这让他开始昏昏欲睡。躺在一片暮色之中，高文渐渐地睡着了。

　　他又梦到了苏弗拉湾。

　　>>>

　　他在一九一五年的八月初遇到了藤丸立香。

　　登陆苏弗拉湾的第二天，高文在海港的小镇上见到了他。当时他的一支部队接管了这里，这栋房子则被他们征用为临时的营部指挥所。

　　作为指挥官，他住进了二楼最大的一间卧房。但是大家本来以为这是间人去楼空的房子，却没想到还有人住在这里。当藤丸立香出现的时候房间都分配完毕，而他也已经住了进去。房子本来就不大，他也没有什么别的地方好住，再加上那个时候他在登陆战里受了伤，他和藤丸立香就只好勉强挤在一个房间里共同起居了。

　　但藤丸立香一开始依旧对他们心怀戒备。他几乎从不主动和这些英国士兵说话，每天要么躲在画室里一言不发地画静物，要么就是一个人看书，即使洗漱和进餐也要故意避开这些士兵。但天长地久地朝夕相处，一直不互相接触也是不可能的——毕竟藤丸立香和指挥官先生，在夜里就分别睡在同一张床的两边。

　　更何况，他的妥协还有另一个非常重要的理由。夏天的土耳其本就水源缺乏，再加上战事的影响，获得淡水变得更加困难。而只有作为英军后方阵地的这个小镇能够得到稳定的淡水供应——他们用军舰从尼罗河将淡水运过来，装在印着英国石油公司商标的铁皮罐里。也许因为这个原因，水总有一股淡淡的怪味。

　　「但是有总比没有好。」高文说，「藤丸先生，要喝一点红茶吗？」

　　藤丸立香站在门边没有说话，只是点了点头。那时高文正坐在大厅里和他的参谋们讨论下一步的进攻策略，一个年轻的副官正在倒茶，再将茶杯逐个递出。不过藤丸立香的茶杯，则是高文从副官手上接过去，再亲自递到他手里的。

　　也许就在这个时候，他已经对这个被意外留在加里波利半岛上的亚裔少年暗生情愫了。

　　他曾经有过一个未婚妻，但战争使他们分开了。高文和他的兄弟姐妹们响应祖国的召唤参加了战争，对于他们这种小贵族来说，这是千载难逢的好机会——只要在战场上立下功劳的话。

　　但战争的残酷也远超所有人的想象。

　　他在这一天的傍晚收到了弟弟在战场上阵亡的讣告。阿格规文死在马恩河畔，时间是他登上苏弗拉湾海岸线的同一天。

　　高文少校沉默地站在窗边，半个身子陷在如血残阳之中。他望着窗外望得出了神，因此也并没有察觉到藤丸立香什么时候抱着一个速写本上了楼。直到他回过神来打算离开的时候，才听到身后的少年轻轻地「啊」了一声。

　　「怎么了，藤丸先生？」

　　「……没什么。」藤丸立香抬起头来，「只是刚才看到少校您一直站在这儿，就随便画了画。」

　　高文闻言微笑着将身体转回原位：「那请您继续吧。能作为您的模特是在下的荣幸。」

　　后来他一边给藤丸立香当肖像画模特，一边和他闲聊。

　　「高文少校，您今天看起来心情不大好。是因为战事的缘故吗？」

　　高文摇了摇头：「不是的。我的弟弟牺牲了，他也和我一样在西线战场上。」

　　「……请您节哀。」

　　「没关系，他是为国英勇捐躯的。这是我们每个人都无可避免的命运。」藤丸立香听到少校轻轻地叹了口气，「不过这样一来，我就真的是孤身一人了。」

　　「他是您唯一的弟弟吗？」

　　「……这已经是第三封讣告了。」高文顿了顿，继续说，「我们兄妹一共有五个人，不过很久以前，我母亲就带着最小的妹妹离开了我们。后来父亲把我们四个养大，但在我参军之前，他就病死了。我以前其实还有个未婚妻，不过她不想让我参军，我却执意要来，便只好分手了。」

　　藤丸立香在一旁安安静静地听着。他从未见到过这位英国指挥官有如此孤独，如此哀伤的时刻。但他也不知道该如何安抚高文，毕竟他们对互相之间几乎一无所知。

　　他只好在画完了之后，走过去将画像递给高文看。

　　「没关系，一切都会好起来的，也总会有人来陪伴您，少校。」藤丸立香拍了拍他的肩膀，「人这一生不会总是孤独一人的，您终将遇到会和您共度余生的伴侣。」

　　「但愿如此。」高文微微地笑了一下，「您画的真好。我能有幸买下这张画吗？」

　　「不用啊，送给您好了。」

　　在藤丸立香把画交给高文的一瞬间，他的手碰到了藤丸立香的。一种甜美的、出乎意料的心悸席卷了他。夕阳血红的光辉突然变得柔和了，它照在藤丸立香的身上，竟使少年苍白的面颊都透露出一种珊瑚色来。那是一种活泼的，动人的血色。

　　——这就是他对藤丸立香彻底心动的时刻了。

　　但几乎是在同一瞬间，他的理智就告诉他，这种心动是危险万分的。

　　因此他匆匆离开了房间。

　　在外面漫无目的地走了很久，高文手里一直拿着藤丸立香给他的那幅画。在镇子里晃了一圈之后，又和换班回来的哨兵们喝了些酒，不知不觉地就喝多了些。

　　结果他居然被是副官们搀回去的。副官们把他扶到床上的时候，藤丸立香还坐在屋子的角落里画画。年轻画家见多了指挥官酒醉后的样子，因此也没理他。后来士兵们走了，高文也很安静，坐在床上很恍惚地脱靴子，仿佛准备直接睡觉了。

　　「……你起码要换了衣服再洗漱过才能上床睡觉吧。」

　　就在这时，高文听到角落里传来一个声音。他愣了一愣，随即点头说：「好。」

　　然后，他居然乖乖地按照藤丸立香说的话去做了。不过高文换了衣服出门洗漱，再回来的时候仿佛醉得又没有那么厉害了。他坐回了床上，拿起放在床头的一张地图，盯了它许久，不知道在想什么。

　　他听见藤丸立香问他：「你不睡觉吗？」

　　「还睡不着。」他挥了挥手上的地图。

　　「军务？」

　　高文看了他一眼，笑了笑，没有说话。藤丸立香打了个哈欠，走到高文身边，掀开被子的一角躺下了。

　　「……你不睡的话，我就睡了。」

　　又过了一会儿，在他即将睡着的时候，高文也熄了灯躺下了。而后，他感觉到高文在背后转过身来。

　　「藤丸先生。睡觉了吗？」

　　「还没呢……」

　　「我们聊聊天吧。……聊点什么好呢？对了。说起来，我的名字高文，是个古威尔士名字。有个意思是五月的雄鹰，我出生在五月。我记得你是叫Ritsuka吧，有什么含义吗？」

　　「……只是随便拼的，没什么特别的意思。」

　　「是吗？是很好听的名字啊……真遗憾。不过以后就会有了。」高文的声音很轻很慢，「蓝眼睛的美人。我以后一听到这三个音节，就会想起你啦。」

　　>>>

　　酒是万能灵药，既能强身健体，也能让人充满勇气。

　　他后来和藤丸立香告白的那个晚上，也是这样一个如梦似幻的时刻。

　　但其实话一出口他就后悔了。而且很明显，藤丸立香听到这突如其来的告白也愣住了，一双冰蓝眼睛里满满都是不可置信。

　　——他肯定不会答应的。高文想。我真是疯了。

　　那一点点谵妄的余韵彻底散去，他从头冷到了脚底。高文如同等待死亡审判般地等待着立香的回绝。

　　他会说什么呢。立香肯定觉得我侮辱了他，他会痛骂我一顿然后把我赶出门去。我们之前好不容易建立的友谊再也无法弥补……你不该这么冲动的。高文，你会吓到他。

　　然而在一阵黑暗、压抑、不知道持续了几个世纪的沉默之后，他看到藤丸立香居然在他面前轻轻地点了点头。

　　他什么都没说，但这已经足够了。

　　——原来立香居然会接受我。原来立香也是爱着我的。

　　这下轮到高文不可置信了。一种无法形容的狂喜顿时席卷了他，他面颊发红，双手发抖，凭空生出的勇气促使他抱住了他的双肩——然后，他低下头吻了藤丸立香。

　　年轻人的嘴唇冰凉，柔软，有些干燥，但和他想象中一样甜美，带着某种浆果的味道。

　　然后军官仓皇地抱住他，爱抚他，万分温柔地解掉隔开他们的外套和衬衫。他轻轻地把枪套和配剑都解下来放在床边，它们在苏弗拉湾银白如水的月色里闪闪发亮。

　　一夜过去，他们的关系彻底地，顺理成章地改变了。

　　藤丸立香成为了他的秘密情人，他们共同度过了两个月的时光。在这两个月里，指挥官每天尽心尽责地出门巡视战壕和瞭望塔，有时则会带领英军抵抗土耳其人的进攻。

　　上帝保佑，也许因为爱给了他无穷尽的勇气和希望，他一次又一次地和死神擦肩而过，活了下来。

　　但是在房子附近驻留的士兵开始变得越来越少。牺牲的小伙子们被埋葬在了海滩以及战壕外面的无人区里，就连指挥官自己也难免负伤。藤丸立香被每天早上的集结号吵醒，看到这些士兵聚集在屋后的一块空地里点名。他也看到高文站在他们前面，帽子拿在手里，晨光让他淡金色的头发亮得近乎发白。

　　越来越多的名字无人应答，而他们都习以为常。

　　苏弗拉湾的天空总是阴沉沉的，街道上满是海水、汽油和硫磺的气味，他们隔三差五地在夜里听到遥远的子弹和炮火声。有的时候，就连房子也被震得轻微摇晃起来。年轻人睡得浅，总是在梦里被惊醒。而高文也会因为他而醒来，但下一刻，他只是转过身来，将少年揽入怀中。

　　他轻轻地抱着藤丸立香，亲吻他的肩膀和头发，声音梦呓一样：「别怕，立香。我在这儿呢，别怕……」

　　……

　　漫长的梦就此终结，远去。高文在一片寂静之中睁开眼睛。窗外日薄西山，白昼即将离他而去。他再也无法忍耐了。

　　——藤丸立香一墙之隔，近在咫尺，但我难道就注定永不可得吗？


	3. Chapter 3

　　玛修·基列莱特的睡眠总是不太好。他照顾了玛修吃药躺下之后，告诉她：「我会稍微晚一点再回来，玛修。我想赶快画好那幅画，周一便把它带到镇上去。」

　　「……好吧。注意休息呀，立香。」

　　他迅速地吻了吻妻子的额头，关上了灯，轻手轻脚地走向了画室。他得尽早画完那幅肖像画——是镇子里的一位富豪向他订购的。像他这种没什么名气的画家，向来是接到订单都要千恩万谢的。而对方出手阔绰，他便也尽心竭力，早日多赚些钱，他们就能早日摆脱被清贫掣肘的日子。

　　画室在走廊尽头的另一侧，面对着屋后连绵不绝的灰青山峦。一面窗嵌着彩色玻璃，静物一般就被放在那扇窗下面，在白昼之下，它们总能随着太阳的轨迹而变化出丰富多彩的光影，常常给他带来惊喜。

　　只可惜现在是夜晚。但夜晚也不错。自从军官先生到来之后，每个不得不与之见面的白昼都让他小心翼翼，只有现在，才是少有的轻松时刻。藤丸立香站在电灯下面，洗干净手，穿好围裙。颜料的味道终于能够使他安心下来。

　　其实他做什么事都很容易专心致志，做饭也好，画画也好。因此后来，他画着画着便沉浸其中，甚至开始哼起小调，完全没有听到有人沿着走廊走了过来，停在了他的门外。

　　「……立香。立香？」

　　蘸取颜料的画笔猝不及防地一颤。

　　「……高文上校。这么晚了还不睡觉吗？」

　　「也许是在晚餐的时候喝了太多的茶。别介意，我只是随便走走。」高文慢慢走了进来，看向藤丸立香身后的画，「你画得真是越来越好了……这是谁家的可爱小姐？」

　　「郡里一个商人的女儿，他向我订购的。」藤丸立香下意识往后退了一步，做了一个守卫的姿势。

　　望见他这幅警惕姿态，高文不由得苦笑起来。

　　「别这样，立香。你何必这样提防我。我只是一看到它，就想起你以前送我那幅素描画。它后来在战场上丢掉了，很可惜。」

　　藤丸立香现在只想赶紧把他打发走，于是他张口便说：「我可以重新为您画一幅，高文上校。……请您坐到那边去。」

　　高文愣在原地片刻，像是没有预料到他会说出这句话：「真的吗，立香？」

　　「您不要吗？」

　　「要的，……要的！」

　　高文的眼睛仿佛都因此被点亮起来。他三步并作两步走到椅子边，很紧张地整理了一下自己的袖口和领结：「……这样可以吗？」

　　藤丸立香把油画从画架上拿下来，点了点头。

　　在落下第一笔的时候，年轻画家却陷入了恍惚之中。他意识到自己的手抖得控制不住。

　　苏弗拉湾上的梦魇依旧阴魂不散。

　　他甚至都不敢看高文，因为太像了。他坐在彩色玻璃窗边，电灯从他的头顶往下照。灯光是暖黄色的，落在他那里有些暗。他依旧披着他那件陈旧的军官大衣，里面是一件白色衬衫。他在一九一八年的深夜里也总是这样穿。

　　「……后来在西线战场上到处行军的时候，我也总是会想起你。」高文突然开了口，「而每当那个时候，我就只好盯着画看，想你那时候在哪里，过的好不好。一个人在欧洲颠沛流离地生活，恐怕也很辛苦。」

　　「熬过来就不觉得辛苦了。」藤丸立香用炭笔勾勒着他的颌线，「也幸亏玛修当时收留了我。」

　　「是啊，玛修是个好姑娘。所以后来知道了有她照顾你，我才安心下来。」

　　「夫妻之间，谈不上谁照顾谁。互相扶持吧。」

　　高文望着他看，面带微笑，温柔无害。但是不知为何，年轻画家的手突然顿了一下。最后一道线被他划得极重。

　　好在总算是完成了。他取下夹子，拿着画往前走。藤丸立香打算彻底把话挑明。

　　「……高文先生。」在将肖像画递到高文手中的时候，他说，「时过境迁了。我现在已经有了妻子，我和她在这里过得很好，很安稳，很幸福……」

　　他快速地抽离了手，转身向后走去：「我不知道你到底是为了什么目的故意住进我家里来，但是——」

　　霎时间，一股强烈的恶寒从头窜到脚底！

　　一切来得猝不及防。摇曳变形的巨大阴影从背后扑来，覆盖了他。与此同时，腰间传来一种几乎将他脊柱勒断的猛烈力量！

　　是高文突然从背后搂住了他，并且将他不断向后拖去。

　　藤丸立香当即惊恐地睁大了眼睛，开始挣扎。可他是从来都无法成功抵抗高文的，过去也是，现在也是。即使他过于激烈的反抗使高文在一瞬间松开了他，但下一刻，藤丸立香又被军官拉进怀中，一手按着他的肩膀，一手固定住他的后脑强吻上来。

　　但在高文试图将舌头探进来的时候，藤丸立香却狠狠地咬了他一口！

　　他过去从未做过这种事。

　　军官被他咬得极痛，他倒吸了一口凉气，擦了擦唇角的血。

　　「……立香，你过去可是很喜欢和我接吻的。」

　　高文依旧压在他身上。他被高文按在了自己刚才坐着的藤椅里面，用膝盖抵住双腿之间，与此同时，高文还低下头来，咬着他的耳垂往里面吹气。

　　他听到上校先生低沉而促狭地说了一句：「和夫人恋爱结婚了这么久，她也这样吻过你吗？玛修·基列莱特。弱不禁风的大小姐，漂亮的玻璃娃娃，一碰就会碎掉的……她能够满足你吗。藤丸立香？」

　　「你放开我……」

　　「立香。」他的声音充满痛苦的颤动，用自己的脸颊轻轻摩挲藤丸立香的，就像他们才是一对亲密爱侣那样，「你知不知道我有多难过。这些年来我一直在打听你的消息，我是真的很怕你孤单一人死在欧洲战场上。可是你呢？你居然背叛了我，偷偷和其他的女人结了婚。我们定下的誓言，你怎么敢全都忘得一干二净……！」

　　「你放开我，高文！」然而藤丸立香只是说，「我最后警告你一次，别对我乱来！」

　　矛盾在此彻底激化。高文仿佛已经下定决心要在这里强行占有他，藤丸立香意识到了这一点，反抗起来几乎下了死手。在一种惊天动地的斗殴声之中，年轻画家还在想，幸亏妻子是吃了安眠药才睡下的，否则自己这副丑态一定会被她发现。

　　无论如何，只有玛修，玛修·基列莱特——他不想让她见到自己任何不堪的地方。

　　椅子被他们打翻在地，柜子也被撞倒。高文的头被立香撞在了柜角上。油画工具乱七八糟地掉落在地，刹那之间，藤丸立香手脚并用，猛地掀开了他！

　　一股热意涌上头顶，血沿着军官的额头流了下来。罪魁祸首从地上爬起身，紧紧地握着从地板上抓来的颜料刮刀，对准了他。

　　高文从那双眼睛里见到了前所未有的敌意。

　　「……」

　　他只能举起双手，做出投降姿态。

　　藤丸立香居高临下，双眼血红，声音颤抖。这一刻他清楚地听到了脑子里的轰鸣声，那是血液倒流的声音。

　　「……高文。」藤丸立香说，「其实我有一个多年疑惑，一直都想请你解答。」

　　高文叹了口气，闭上眼睛：「你说，立香。」

　　「你如今坦白对我说……当年，当年到底是不是你派人……或许干脆就是你自己枪杀了我的老师达·芬奇，然后再把我们的房子强行占下的？」

　　还未等高文回答，藤丸立香又说：「当年的事情是你步步紧逼，所以我才不得不从，但如今时过境迁——」

　　「我何时逼迫过你，立香！」军官不可置信地抬起头来，声音里悲伤又愤怒，「我当年向你表白心意，难道不是你自己对我点头的吗？」

　　「……那只是因为你有刀，有枪。」

　　仿佛是怕他听不清楚，藤丸立香又将这句话慢条斯理，一字一句地重复了一遍。

　　「那天晚上你们英国人又喝多了，在楼下胡闹，枪走了火，一颗子弹往天花板上打，我在二楼听得清清楚楚。实际上，在苏弗拉湾上的每一天，我都很害怕被你们所杀，就像我的老师那样死得不明不白，不知所踪……我当时才十七岁，军官先生。我还想活下去。我真的很怕。」

　　他可真是狼狈啊。

　　高文一边望向他，一边这么想。围裙脏兮兮的，手指漆黑，胸膛因为愤怒、恐惧和激动而不断起伏。那双湛蓝的眼睛里沾了点水气，就像蓄着一片海洋。这让他再度回忆起了四年前的那些夜晚。

　　那时月光罩在藤丸立香雪白赤裸的肩膀上，而他则握紧了少年脆弱的手腕。东方人皮肤细腻，他又文文弱弱，少不经事，身上连一点伤疤都没有……不，不对，这不严谨。肩颈上是有一点的，那是他留下的吻痕。藤丸立香坐在他身上，扶着他的肩膀望向他，那个时候他不断地起伏、摇动，一双眼睛也波光粼粼，犹如海浪……

　　真像。真像。

　　如今他的一生挚爱却是这样冷酷无情，拒人千里。但我真是不可救药了。高文想，即使在这种时候，他依旧觉得藤丸立香漂亮得令人心动——

　　在那一瞬间他几乎恨得想将藤丸立香杀死。但与此同时，现在甚至比过去的任何时刻都更令他爱他。

　　众所周知，最强烈的恨与最强烈的爱，从来都只有一步之遥。

　　后来，高文不记得在那种强烈的幻觉之中他对藤丸立香说了什么。他只记得当时窗子开着，夜里很冷，情人的声音却比夜风更冷。

　　八月盛夏时节，高文却感觉到那声音像是一支冰凌，缓缓地刺进他的心脏。

　　「我从来都没有爱过你。」

　　——这是藤丸立香最后对他说的一句话。

　　>>>

　　对藤丸立香来说，那或许是个截然不同的故事。

　　一九一五年八月，协约国登陆苏弗拉湾，入侵土耳其。他当时十七岁，两年前刚从日本结识了老师达·芬奇，跟随她一起来到欧洲大陆学习绘画，可却未曾想遇到了战争爆发，二人便一直滞留在了南欧。

　　苏弗拉湾在加里波利半岛的另一侧，本来在战争的大后方。因此这里兵力薄弱，几乎是一夜之间，英国人就夺取了苏弗拉湾的控制权。藤丸立香两天前刚刚启程，去土耳其人的城市里购买绘画所需的松节油，可在他回来的时候，他的老师却已不知去向。

　　——眼前的一切对他来说都是陌生的。

　　他看到客厅里一片狼藉，一大滩发黑的血迹染在那片精美的手织地毯上。靴子上沾满泥巴的英国士兵在他的房子里走来走去，在他们中央，则有一个人赤着上身坐在沙发上。对方看起来明显是他们中的头目，不过负了伤，下属们正在帮他换绷带，而那个人则自己为自己注射吗啡。

　　后来对方向他做了自我介绍，他说他名叫高文，军衔是少校，是这里的指挥官，而他的房子则被英军临时征用——

　　「不过您也不必离开这里。」指挥官说，「并没有要驱离您，强行将这里占为己有的意思。只是因为现在是非常时期，我们需要一处更加安全的指挥所，希望您能理解。」

　　但从头到尾，都没有人告诉他达·芬奇去了哪里。

　　因此藤丸立香完全无法信任他们。可他又着实无处可去。海上都是英国人的军舰，出城又是战事的最前线，他插翅难逃，除了留下来别无他法。

　　再后来，因为楼下的画室已经被士兵们占领，他只好上楼，却发现指挥官跟着他一起进了卧室。

　　「……我们只是暂时驻留此处，一有命令就会调离。而且我可以睡在地板上。藤丸先生，其他房间都被住满，只剩下这一间了。本来征用的时候以为此处早已无人，不是故意冒犯，还请您原谅。」

　　指挥官向他鞠了个躬，面色苍白，声音发颤，看起来是牵扯到了伤口。他看起来确实满怀歉意。藤丸立香虽然对他抱有警惕，但是看到军官这副模样，还是不由得动了点恻隐之心。

　　当然，或许也是因为他看到了高文腰间露出的银色手枪。他不知道老师遭受了怎样的厄运，但是他知道，只要军官想，他的脑子就会立即开花。

　　总而言之，他只能就此开始和这位军官大人共同起居。

　　——后来藤丸立香才明白他太天真了。

　　虽然一开始说了尽量不会影响他的日常生活，但是没过一个星期，他就看到这些士兵开始在这间房子里酗酒、赌博甚至召妓。可他又敢怒不敢言，只好把自己关在屋子里，尽量不出门。

　　但高文每天又都回来得很晚，他又总是喝多，一喝多了，就迷迷糊糊地直接往他床上倒。藤丸立香被他从睡梦中惊醒，可是高文一贴床便睡了过去，他也没有办法把他叫起来下去睡。虽然第二天，高文总是对他道歉就是了。他的理由是一醉酒就总把自己当成自己家中——我绝非故意，藤丸先生——但他总是这么不故意，藤丸立香也懒得再去说他了。

　　反正大家都是男人，和他同床共寝也不会少块肉。毕竟这家伙住都住到自己房间里来了。

　　于是之后他干脆破罐子破摔，对高文说：「你毕竟是伤员，地上很冷，不要总躺在地上了。不利于伤口恢复。」

　　军官听到这话有些愕然，旋即微微一笑：「谢谢您，藤丸先生。感谢您的体谅。」

　　藤丸立香叹了口气，望着军官的笑脸。这段日子以来，除了晚上总是莫名其妙倒在他床上以外，军官一举一动都彬彬有礼，温和得体，确实是难以令人生出恶感的类型。

　　这可能是他们之间关系缓和的开端。再后来，军官开始试图通过和他聊天来拉近关系，但是藤丸立香又一直是个矜持沉默的性子。于是，往往是高文在说，他在听。

　　高文带在身边的不仅仅是那把特别的银色手枪，他还有一把剑。那把剑很特别，看起来古朴又典雅。直到后来他听少校对他说那是他祖父传下来的剑。他居然还是个贵族。

　　「我也不知道它究竟有多少年头了。」那时高文坐在床边，低着头慢慢擦着剑刃，「不过一直很锋利。前些日子我还拿它杀了好些个土耳其人。很容易，无论是直接砍下脑袋，还是从侧面劈开脖子剖开心肺，都很简单……」

　　藤丸立香正坐在对面，吃一块可怜兮兮的面包当做晚餐，可听到这句话的瞬间，他就噎住了。

　　「……抱歉，吓到您了吗。」高文立刻察觉到了自己的失言，他连忙把剑收了起来，「这只是无心之言，还希望您一定不要在意——」

　　诸如此类。他对指挥官的搭讪技巧哭笑不得。

　　之前偶尔也会听到高文同他的下属们谈起他以前在社交界有多么地受欢迎，藤丸立香只能想，他实在是不懂英国人的交流方式。

　　但真正让他第一次感觉到坐卧不安的还是某个晚上。那时在他即将睡去的时候，高文非要同他说话。

　　「……说起来，我的名字高文，是个古威尔士名字。有个意思是五月的雄鹰，我出生在五月。我记得你是叫Ritsuka吧，有什么含义吗？……是吗？真遗憾。不过以后就会有了。蓝眼睛的美人。我以后一听到这三个音节，就会想起你啦。」

　　藤丸立香天生感情敏锐，下意识地便察觉到了某种危险和不安。因为这一句话，少年整宿几乎都没合眼，他不敢确定军官到底是什么意思。

　　然而军官仿佛只是无意识地梦呓，在这句话之后，他的鼾声就响起来了。

　　后来他也听到士兵们议论要离开此处，越过达达尼尔海峡的事情。但是说归说，日子一天一天地过去，这些英国人却迟迟按兵不动，而他们的指挥官则日渐神色沉重。再后来他听说英国人换了新的司令官来。天气日渐寒冷了。

　　因为在那个晚上之后，高文也没有做什么事，这让藤丸立香逐渐放松了警惕。也许那也真的只是他的奇怪台词之一，而除此之外，他不是哪里都不算太糟吗。军官待他很好，士兵们也不曾太乱来，或许……或许老师当时真的是另有隐情——

　　可就在他终于攒足勇气，打算向高文询问的那个晚上，更早迎接他的却是一个让他手足无措的，充满酒精气味的吻。

　　实际上，高文忘记了那个晚上的一些细节，但是藤丸立香却从未忘记。它的序幕并不是一个表白，而是一次强行抵住下巴的亲吻。当时他立刻挣脱了高文，并且回敬了军官一巴掌。

　　不过军官并没有生气。他依旧保持着那种温和的笑意——此刻这种笑意却足以使少年脊背发凉——然后，他说希望立香陪他一个晚上。

　　之后才是那些对于高文来说，如梦似幻的，剖露心迹的时刻。

　　藤丸立香看到高文慢慢向他靠近。他看到指挥官那彰显威势的佩剑与手枪，一左一右，闪闪发亮，随便哪个都可以轻而易举地致他于死地。

　　他别无选择。他只能在和高文对视许久之后，服了软，点了头。

　　这就是一切失控，一切罪孽的起源了。

　　>>>

　　他们那天晚上最后不欢而散。第二天高文离开得很早，回来得很晚，快到傍晚的时候，玛修才看到高文走进院子。她发现他的头居然被用纱布包扎了起来。

　　年轻姑娘担心地问他怎么回事，他只是说在镇上买东西的时候跌了一跤，摔狠了。

　　「这可麻烦了……我去问问立香有没有药。」

　　他刚想叫住玛修，她却已经跑上楼去了。他把手支在沙发靠背上，突然之间感觉眼前发黑，天旋地转。

　　他想，玛修·基列莱特是个温柔、善良、热情的好姑娘。天使一样的好孩子。他其实衷心地盼望她能够幸福——

　　但那是立香。

　　藤丸立香既无法成为他走向幸福的道路，也不会成为玛修的。那并不是东方人天生的内向含蓄啊，我的小姑娘。他的眼睛是海冰做的，心比眼睛还要冷呢。

　　后来他接受了玛修重新为他包扎的请求。头上的绷带之前是他自己缠的，确实有些滑稽。

　　两天之后，她又为他换药。在她慢慢揭下绷带的时候，他说：「……抱歉，玛修。」

　　「您为什么突然对我道歉呢？是觉得给我添麻烦了吗，上校先生？」

　　高文不好意思地笑了笑，玛修也微笑着说：「其实完全没有喔。本来我也曾经向往着去做战地护士，可惜身体一直太弱。能给我们的英雄包扎伤口是我的荣幸呢。」

　　「哈哈哈，夫人。这可不是在战场上负下的伤啊。」

　　现在他们两个坐在客厅里。一窗之隔，藤丸立香正修剪花园里的灌木枝条。他戴着草帽，帽檐大得足以遮住整张脸，穿着一件看不出颜色的旧夹克外套，袖口很宽，被他卷到了肘部，那曾经持刀对向他的瘦削手臂在阳光里显得尤其雪白。

　　「感觉您很喜欢我们家的小院子呢。」玛修说，「您总是看向窗外。」

　　「因为很美。」他轻轻地说，「苏弗拉湾上从未有过这样的景象啊。」

　　「苏弗拉湾？」

　　「加里波利半岛上的一个小海湾。好些年前的事了。」

　　「那立香当时也在那里吗？」

　　「也许在吧。」

　　藤丸立香干完了活，提着园艺剪刀进屋来了。他的肩膀上覆了一层叶片的碎屑。玛修放下手上的绷带走过去，高文也向门边看。他看到藤丸立香摘下草帽，他们的视线偶然间对在一起，但立刻后者就别过脸去了。

　　藤丸立香又开始躲着他，甚至比以往更甚。晚上画画的时候，他也把画室锁上了。晚间整个走廊都是昏暗的，当高文再次路过的时候，只看到画室里有一点光，沿着紧闭的门缝流出来。

　　他看着那道光芒，在外面站了很久。他想或许藤丸立香在四年前就很想这么做了。

　　在他和藤丸立香的互相折磨中，转眼间已是深秋。

　　高文在午夜里再度被噩梦惊醒。自从那个夏夜遭受意外之后，他头部的旧伤就复发了，如今他头痛欲裂，无法入眠，只能艰难起身，寻找他从镇上买回来的酒。藤丸立香和玛修都不好这一口，餐桌上只是偶见果汁般的葡萄酒，它们对于一个依赖大量酒精来麻痹神经的老兵来说却是远远不够的。

　　他用军刀撬开了威士忌的瓶盖，把它和止痛药混合着咽进喉咙。

　　即使意志强烈如他，也终于捱到了尽头。

　　时隔多年，藤丸立香终于开口问他是否杀掉了达·芬奇。说来可笑，他直到那时才第一次知道她的名字。他不知道该如何回答。

　　——她并非亲自被我所杀，但确实因我而死。她的子弹在我身上留下过痕迹，而你在许多个夜晚都用手指偶然间碰到过那里。

　　但他只是对立香说：「对不起。」

　　任何追加的叙述对藤丸立香来说都是徒劳的。那是他下属的罪孽，就是他的。虽然它们都是战争的。

　　实际上他们的命运从相遇之前就早已被决定。而他却还冥顽不灵，执念深重，竟将坟茔当成归乡。

　　如同行尸走肉地存活下来，真的是一种幸福吗？

　　从西线战场上回来之后，他在很长一段时间里都不愿出门，靠烟草和酒精麻痹雨天肋间发作的隐痛。过强的日光也使他惧怕。和被烧坏的人类尸体近似的焦味，使他时至今日依旧对肉类食物心有芥蒂。

　　他独自一人住在伦敦郊外。奥克尼家族过去温馨祥和的庄园，如今早就无人打理，成了一个破败的巨型囚笼。父亲、加荷里斯、加雷斯、阿格规文，他们全都不在了。再后来他寻访得知，摩根和莫德雷德也早已死于空袭——他甚至都无法带回她们的遗骨。

　　在那些艰难的日子里，他枕着他骨肉血亲的讣告入眠，试图在梦里重返过去，可回报他的却只是梦魇。一次又一次地，他只见到连天的炮火、战壕里破碎的尸体和恶魔般如影随形的瘟疫。如果不看照片的话，高文甚至已经忘记了他们的脸在不沾上血污的时候是什么模样了。

　　他也曾梦见一个死去的女人。他梦见她缎子般柔软的栗色长发和鲜血混合在一起，血迹从窗帘下面渗下来，一直蔓延到他脚底。

　　在进入这栋房屋的时候，他们本来以为这里早已人去楼空。谁都没想到屋主悄无声息地躲在窗帘后面盯了他们许久，然后在他们毫无防备的时刻，拔枪射向了房间最中心的他。士兵们下意识地反击，等回过神来的时候，她已经断了气。

　　指挥官只能走过去，为她闭上眼睛。随后，他让士兵们把她带到海滩上，和土耳其人埋在了一起。

　　这是间两层小屋，有男人的生活用品，明显并不是她一个人住在这儿。她的亲人在哪里？不知道。回来的时候看到她离奇失踪了怎么办？不知道。你还要继续杀害无辜的人吗？……不知道。

　　——后来，他遇到了立香。再后来，立香居然成了他和这个世界唯一仅存的联系。

　　所以战事结束之后，他疯了一样地寻觅藤丸立香的下落。他变卖了一切能够卖掉的东西，金钱流水一样地在手里花出去，只为求得藤丸立香可能留下的踪迹。

　　藤丸立香是否还在这个世界上？他不敢想。立香，你必须活着，只能活着……

　　现在他终于见到立香了。怀抱着对他的恐惧和憎恨，藤丸立香活下来了。

　　而我早该死去。

　　无论是烈酒还是止痛药都没有麻痹他的神经，头痛几乎要将他的灵魂撕裂开来。高文扭动僵硬的脖子，望向了墙角的猎枪。

　　秋夜寒凉，月色如水，窗外一片波光。死亡从未如此强烈地诱惑着他。

　　>>>

　　但他最后再度幸存下来了。不过这次拯救他的并非藤丸立香，而是玛修·基列莱特。

　　在上校已经整理完行李，铺开信笺，打算和他们最后告别的时候，他突然看见门边的窗台上有一个小瓶子。它不知道是什么时候出现在那儿的，上面贴着一张便签。

　　「冬天即将到来，天气会变得很干燥。小心皮肤皲裂，这是送给您的一罐万能油，请务必收下。——立香&玛修」

　　小铁罐在他手里颠来倒去，冰冰凉凉。这一刻高文甚至不知道是该哭还是该笑。上帝总是这样将我们玩弄于鼓掌之中吗？

　　一九一五年的冬天，他曾经得到了两瓶万能油。

　　当天他回到军舰上去做述职报告，顺便被留下来参加了晚会。军舰上衣香鬓影，觥筹交错，和船下完全是两个世界，这让一直在前线驻守的指挥官感到极其地不适，因此归心似箭，早早地便跑出来了。

　　回来的时候已经很晚，但在万籁俱寂的深夜里，藤丸立香的窗户居然还一直亮着。

　　「立香，这么晚了还在等我吗？」

　　藤丸立香没有回答，只是问他：「你去船上了？」

　　「是啊。之前没跟你说，你怎么猜到的？」

　　「因为你每次从那边回来的时候，身上的香水味都很浓。」

　　他往藤丸立香身边坐，藤丸立香悄无声息地动了动，和他拉开了距离。

　　高文却敏锐地发觉到了什么：「怎么啦，立香。这是在吃我的醋吗？」

　　藤丸立香觉得他莫名其妙：「没有。」

　　下一刻，他就抱住了藤丸立香，用下巴抵在他的肩膀上。少年没有挣开他。

　　鼻尖充满了怪异的颜料气味。过去他从来都不喜欢这种味道，可现如今，再也没有比它更能使人安心的了。此处是他独有的，隐秘的乐园，世上最独一无二的珍宝就被他藏在这里面。

　　虽然眼神落在画面上，高文却心不在焉。隔着衣服，他开始爱抚这具年轻的身体。少年的身躯柔软又温暖，藏青色的围裙底下套着一件粗糙的毛线衣，再下面则是他的军装衬衫。立香颈窝的皮肤真细。立香在他怀里轻轻地扭动，就像被捧在掌心的，某种充满生命力的小动物。

　　高文觉得，要经常抱抱这样的他，自己才不会沦落为行尸走肉。

　　「对了，立香。给你看这个。」

　　他放开了藤丸立香，将手上一直握着的小盒子凑近灯光，小心翼翼地打开了。一枚崭新的银质勋章，红色绶带，圆形，正面是维多利亚女王的戴冠侧像，旁边饰有两行小字：「1915，加里波利。」

　　「这是……你的奖章吗？」

　　「嗯。今夜在军舰上举办了授勋仪式，这是我新得到的战役勋章。这是我的第三枚勋章，立香。可以帮我把它戴在胸前吗？」

　　藤丸立香伸手摸了摸勋章，点了点头。高文笑了起来：「那这又是立香给我的授勋仪式了。真令人开心。」

　　少年没有接话。他背对着镜子站起身来，伸手摸了摸勋章，然后将别针对准了高文的前胸。在电灯的昏黄光线里，银质的别针也泛出了一点刀刃般的冷光，这使藤丸立香的手顿了一顿。

　　但也只是一眨眼的迟疑而已，随后他不动声色地帮高文别好了勋章。

　　「……那么，你们什么时候开拔，渡过达达尼尔海峡？」

　　但立香突然问了这句话。他还说：「或许你们过不去了？……你们已经在这里待了四个月了，就这一片海滩。」

　　「立香，别这么不解风情啊。」他叹息着说，「你就这么盼着土耳其人打进来吗？」

　　藤丸立香笑了一声：「这不本来就是他们的地方吗。」

　　「可你现在是和英国人生活在一起的，不是吗？好啦，别说这个了，」他起身走到门边，从大衣口袋里掏出一个小瓶子递到立香手上，「收着这个，给你的。」

　　这是一个蓝色盖子的小玻璃瓶，但是标签污损了。藤丸立香不知道这是什么东西，他疑惑地握着它，望向高文。

　　「是万能油，防治冻疮的。」

　　藤丸立香闻言一愣：「……你们英国人生活还挺精致。不过我没用过这个，也不会用的。」

　　他刚要把它还给高文，却被指挥官硬塞了回去：「它用处很多的。我们上战场的时候，有时就用它抹在伤口上。你要记得用它经常擦手脚和脸。这很珍贵，补给物资卡得很紧，我好不容易才能多弄来一瓶。这种天气是会死人的，你不要被冻坏了。」

　　「……好吧。」

　　藤丸立香拉开了抽屉，从里面抓出一只毛线袜，将万能油瓶子包在了里面。

　　「怎么要把它装进袜子里？」

　　「你刚才说了是很珍贵的东西吧。玻璃瓶的话不小心点，有可能会打碎，所以我想着得好好放起来才成。」

　　「好聪明，立香。」

　　高文握住了他的手，在他的额头上烙下一个吻。之后这个吻漫过少年的眼睛、鼻梁。随后，他将少年拦腰抱起，压上了床。藤丸立香从他的胸膛下面伸出手，把那只包着万能油的袜子又塞进了抽屉里。灯熄灭了，月亮在空中缓慢地游动，他们则在墨水般深蓝的夜色里不断地下沉。藤丸立香的双臂依旧打开着，他用十指在床单上抓出漆黑的，不断变化的影子。

　　简直就如同被钉在十字架上不断挣扎一样。

　　多年之后，这份记忆鲜明地在高文的脑海里重现了。他也想起，其实后来他确实从未看到藤丸立香用过那瓶万能油。那是他送给立香的第一个礼物，也是唯一一个。

　　但那实在不足以称为定情信物。


	4. Chapter 4

　　这一次从镇上回来，他给玛修·基列莱特买了不少东西：新鲜水果、一盒七种不同口味的果冻、香草华夫饼以及一些稀奇古怪但价格不菲的营养剂。

　　「您什么时候又去了镇上……买了好多东西，咦，都是给我的吗？谢谢，但是……」

　　「只是想感谢这大半年来您的悉心照顾，而且之前听立香说您的身体一直有些虚弱，夫人。」高文又从怀里拿出另一个精致的小礼物盒，「啊，当然，也给立香带了一点小礼物。」

　　藤丸立香这时刚提着包从楼上往下走，他下午要去上课。他在楼梯上停住了。但玛修已经拆开了盒子，在看到它的一瞬间，她紫罗兰色的双眼闪动着一种欢欣的波光。

　　「怎么样？」

　　「实在太好看了。真是非常感谢您的心意……」她回过头去，将它展示给藤丸立香看，「立香，这是上校给你的礼物！」

　　那是一枚银色的胸针，形状是鹰。眼睛的部位镶嵌着一枚蓝色宝石。玛修看起来真的很喜欢它，她招呼立香下来，然后在高文的面前，将它别在了丈夫的前襟上。

　　「高文先生，您觉得如何？好像很称立香的眼睛。」

　　「是吗，我也这么想。」

　　「……这是蓝宝石吧。」在玛修的面前，藤丸立香显得有些踌躇，「虽然很感谢您的美意，上校先生。但是……」

　　「不必介怀。只是成色好一些的尖晶石而已。胸针也只是镀银的，并不破费。在这里叨扰了这么久，我只是想表达一些谢意，请务必收下。」

　　「其实不用这么客气的，上校。把这里当做自己的家就好。」玛修在旁边如此说道。

　　这时厨房的计时器开始嗡嗡作响，到新烤的蛋糕出炉的时候了。玛修向他们说了声「先失陪了」就离开了这里，而高文则对藤丸立香点了点头，说着「要回屋放东西」便和他擦肩而过，上楼梯去了。

　　——随后，他听到有人在背后喊他的名字。

　　高文在楼梯的尽头停了下来，低头看着那个人仰起的脸、他黯淡的蓝眼睛以及衣襟上火彩流溢的宝石。玛修其实说的没错，无论是作为奥克尼家纹一部分的铸银鹰首，还是那枚被谎称为尖晶石的宝石，果然都很适合他。

　　一切也正如高文所料。藤丸立香终于主动来找他了。

　　「真是罕见，立香。你终于不再躲着我了。」

　　>>>

　　藤丸立香站在他面前。他看着他把公文包放下来，双手捏着外套的前襟笨拙地解胸针。胸针上的两个卡扣还有一个没握住，从他手里跳出来掉到地板上，咕噜咕噜地滚到了高文的脚底。他们同时低下身去。高文提前捡到了卡扣，起身伸手要递给他。

　　但在他和藤丸立香手掌相碰的一瞬间，对方却把胸针放回了他的手掌中。海蓝色的宝石光芒闪烁，恰好对着高文的眼睛。

　　「……也许玛修看不出来，但我能看得出来。那些营养品贵得要命。而且这个胸针也是纯银的吧。工艺也非常精细，想必花了一番功夫吧。」他顿了一顿，「但请您不要再白费力气了。」

　　「别对我这么刻薄，立香。」高文垂下眼睛，「我只是真心实意地想关怀一下玛修。这些日子以来，我觉得很……对不起她。」

　　藤丸立香声音平静：「是的。您确实应该觉得很对不起她。」

　　高文也随之发出一声苦笑。

　　「你一直都很想赶我走吧？」

　　「……如果不是怕玛修伤心，我早就把你从这里赶出去了。」

　　「对不起，立香。但我已经无处可去了。在来这里之前，我已经卖掉了伦敦的庄园和我的剑。我如今一无所有了。」

　　「可您在银行里还有许多存款吧。即使不回伦敦，在萨默塞特的城镇里，这笔钱也足够买一间大房子，加上一个照顾你起居的女佣，何必——」

　　「别赶我走，好吗？」他的声音里带着几分恳求，「……我只想看看你。我不会再有什么过分的行为，也不会打扰你们的生活，我发誓。而且你一个人也照顾不来玛修……前些日子你在学院里上课的时候，玛修在院子里晕倒了。这件事你也忘了吗，立香？如果有我在的话……」

　　上校的声音变得低而局促。对藤丸立香来说，他还没有见过如此手足无措的高文。他在流汗，他低着头，他的手想要来拉他的，他想把胸针递回来。藤丸立香将手藏到背后去了。

　　但他又叹息了一声。高文的这番话成功地让他心软了。

　　「好吧。」他说，「既然一开始是和玛修签的租约，她说要让你住在这里，我就不会赶你走。但是以后请你不要再这样了。有些事情我不想让她知道，高文先生。也请您守口如瓶。」

　　高文点点头。

　　「但是你一定要把它收下，立香。求你了……你不爱我，我知道。但是你就这么恨我，就连任何一点来自我的东西都不想要吗？」

　　他的声音小心翼翼，几乎是一种讨好的姿态了。

　　「……好吧。谢谢您，高文上校。」

　　那双翠色的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来，好像有光终于照进去似的：「那么我来给你别上。」

　　藤丸立香没有再拒绝。高文用手指轻轻地拈起他的西装前襟。他低头看到高文苍白的，伤痕累累的手指和淡蓝色的静脉。那双手比以前变得更粗糙了，多了他许多记忆里没有的伤口。他的鬓角也比以前更加缺乏色素。

　　在高文眼里，他肯定也脱胎换骨了。我们都永远地变成了另一个人。这样就好。

　　「……你爱她吗？」

　　就在这一刻，他听到高文低声的问话。藤丸立香愣了一下，没有直接回答，反而说：「为什么会这么问？」

　　「因为实际上，我从未见过你们在人前有过非常亲昵的时候。如果一个人深爱对方的话，总会有这份感情不可控制地满溢出来，展露在别人面前的时刻……抱歉。是我说得太多了。」

　　此刻，高文听见玛修·基列莱特轻快的歌声正隐隐从楼下传来。她一直在厨房里，大概正在给蛋糕做奶油裱花。她最近一直学着做这些小甜点。

　　而相比起她，藤丸立香无奈的笑声更近在咫尺。

　　「我们也从未有过啊，上校。」藤丸立香叹了口气，「很奇怪。您觉得到底什么样子才能算是爱呢？一定要相濡以沫，海誓山盟，完完全全曝光于白昼之下才算是爱吗？这个世界上的爱有千万种，你的是爱，别人的就一定不是吗？」

　　「……对不起，立香。是我过分冒犯了。」

　　胸针别好了，藤丸立香拿起提包：「谢谢您。我要去上课了。」

　　「所以，你很爱她。」

　　「对，我很爱她。」

　　「但我现在依旧爱你。」

　　藤丸立香没有再回答。他走下了楼梯，转身消失在了拐角处。

　　但他衣襟那种清淡的皂角香气还残留在空气里。这从来不是高文熟悉的味道，可那逐渐离他远去的不是那个卑鄙无耻的叛徒，不是他永不可得的柔情，又是谁呢。

　　>>>

　　其实他想过很多次如何和藤丸立香共度余生。

　　在苏弗拉湾上的十二月，察觉到上面可能撤军的他，已经在想着如何让藤丸立香离开这里，撤到安全地方去了。在深夜里，他告诉了藤丸立香这一切。

　　「……立香。你听着。在下一个春天到来之前，我就会离开这里了。我们所有人都会提前撤离。我也不知道我会被调到什么地方去，不过应该还在西线战场上……之后我或许会在战争中活下来，或许会就此葬身沙场。」

　　指挥官把他的少年揽在怀中，轻轻地吻了吻他的头顶。

　　「你要知道，宝贝。在战争里，我们永远不知道死亡和黎明哪个更先到来……时至今日，我已然知交离散，亲缘绝灭，你是这个世界上还陪伴在我身边的唯一一人了，立香。我很爱你，非常爱你。所以我很珍惜和你在一起的每一分每一秒，我希望你能一直陪伴我……即使在战争结束之后也依然如此。听懂了吗？」

　　藤丸立香在他怀里点了点头，柔软的黑色发梢擦过指挥官的胸膛。他依旧没作声，他总是这样沉默。

　　但高文的声音里却带上了些欣喜：「我就知道……我就知道，立香。接下来是我安排的计划，你要记好。我会帮你在医疗舰上弄到一个身份，你在我之前先走。渡过地中海之后，我的战友贝德维尔就在那里做参谋官，他会为你安排去往英格兰的事宜。事不宜迟，七天之后就出发。明天就开始准备吧。」

　　但那个夜晚，藤丸立香似乎一直没有睡着。高文朦胧之间醒转几次，都看到他坐在床边的身影。

　　藤丸立香就坐在那儿，心事重重，一言不发，在黎明的微光里，望望海岸线，又望望他。他模模糊糊地喊了喊立香的名字——或许实际上也没有喊——然后，他感觉到藤丸立香在抚摸他的面庞。

　　从眉骨滑到脸颊，再一路向下。那些天他忙于战事，就连脸都没时间刮，而藤丸立香那因为干燥而稍微有些皲裂的，指甲缝里还沾着油画颜料的指尖，正轻轻地抚摸他稍微长出胡茬的下巴。

　　他不记得当时少年的眼神究竟是什么样子的了。只是当他伸手握住他的手指，亲吻他指尖的时候，藤丸立香并没有像以前那样，触电般地收回手去。

　　他们在海湾上很少有如此温情的时刻。这让高文如今再度回想起来，都怀疑是否只是他的一场梦。

　　后来在十二月中旬的某个傍晚，他亲自送藤丸立香离开。那时落日早已消失在天际，苍穹显现出一种深暗的，雾蒙蒙的蓝紫色。雪白的医疗舰消失在海岸线的尽头，而藤丸立香的吻在他的嘴唇上居然还残留着温度。

　　藤丸立香很少主动吻他，毕竟东方少年向来都那么矜持，含蓄。但是就在刚才，在即将上船的时候，他居然主动将指挥官拉进了角落里。而后，少年踮起脚尖，从兜帽里扬起头来。将双手主动架在了他的肩上。

　　「立香……？」

　　音节的尾韵淹没在他们交缠的唇齿中。

　　那是他们之间从未有过的一种吻——就连高文数次想如此吻他，都因害怕会吓到立香而作罢——它是如此激烈、狂热、简直令他产生将灵魂的一半都渡给了对方的错觉。而在整个过程里，藤丸立香一直望着他。也许是因为太激烈，他的眼睛蒙上了一层薄薄水雾，眼角也泛起了一点血色，就像是下一秒就会流下眼泪一样。

　　因此他想，立香确实对他有着几分感情吧，就像他对立香一样。说来可笑，他直到那时，才敢相信「藤丸立香确实爱他」。

　　——结果后来他从贝德维尔的信件里得知，藤丸立香从来没有出现过。他渡过地中海，上了码头之后便人间蒸发，谁也不知道他到底去了什么地方。

　　藤丸立香一度给了他无比漫长、无比强烈的梦。而如今高文终于清醒过来了。

　　然而他在那场幻觉里沦陷得太深了，即使多年之后它被藤丸立香亲手打破，他依旧还试着捡起那些碎片，妄想着用它们重新拼成那个梦境。

　　他在当年的年底随军撤离。后来，他一边在西线战场上辗转，一边试着打听藤丸立香的消息。他是日裔，模样很奇特，应该非常好找。但是一直杳无音信。他心灰意冷，以为这就是立香和他的永诀了。在那个年代，人是极其容易悄无声息地死去的。

　　但他错了。

　　后来在藤丸立香出门上课的日子里，高文经常和玛修聊天。他知道了他们过去的事情。他知道了藤丸立香在遇到玛修之前，一直在欧洲大陆上颠沛流离地流浪。他浑身上下的行李只有一个小箱子，什么能做的肯要人的活都干过，而在遇到玛修·基列莱特的时候，他刚好在靠给人在街头画像为生。

　　大概是一旦有机会，藤丸立香还是想重操旧业的。只是他的生意依旧不太好。

　　而玛修向来体弱多病，父亲又去参军，家里无人照料，因此她平日里很少出门，只有在家庭医生罗马尼·阿其曼的看护下，才会偶然出门呼吸呼吸新鲜空气。

　　他们就在冥冥之中相遇了。玛修坐在长椅上，藤丸立香为她画画。然而画到了一半她就觉得有些受不住——那时也是冬天，风太冷了。她就只好和家庭医生先行回家。不过藤丸立香告诉她，可以在明天画完画后将它送上门去。二人便如此定下，玛修将地址写给了他。

　　第二天他准时把画送上了门，玛修·基列莱特留他喝了下午茶。这就是他们故事的开始。

　　「……很无趣吗，上校先生？」

　　「不是的，夫人。」他回过神，对玛修报以微笑，「我只是在想，美满的感情果然都不需要波澜壮阔的开端，这也正是现实生活与传奇小说截然相反的一点。」

　　>>>

　　而现实生活同传奇小说截然相反的另一点是，灾祸从不会在到来之前埋下任何伏笔。

　　一九二零年一月，西班牙流感第三次侵袭欧洲。一如洪水或地震，瘟疫也是一种谁都无法预料的天灾。更没有人预料到玛修居然会在这个冬天一病不起，因为她虽然体弱，却在前两次瘟疫里都幸免于难。

　　这些天好多人都来看过她。附近的邻居、艺术学院的同事、以及镇子上的那位医生，罗马尼·阿其曼。这一年多来他倒是第一次亲自上门。

　　藤丸立香在外面忙，高文便留在玛修·基列莱特的房间里照顾她。

　　「麻烦您了，上校。」

　　「没关系，夫人。这是我应做的。」

　　玛修用两个枕头支撑着自己的身躯，脸上戴着一只巨大的白口罩。但它难掩她青白的病容，那双眼睛已然失去了往日灵动的神采，显得疲倦、迟钝，让他只觉得心中一阵酸楚。

　　「您的病马上就会好起来的。之前医生用的药看来起作用了。」他坐在玛修床边的椅子上，为她剥一只蜜桔，「尝尝这个吧，很甜，对止咳是很有帮助的。」

　　玛修接过了桔子，向他道谢。高文知道他在说谎——她的身体在一日一日地垮下去，一天之中总是在发高烧，已经很少有现在这样能够清醒对话的时候了。

　　「真甜，谢谢您。」她说，「对了，高文上校。我们来聊聊天吧？」

　　「乐意奉陪，夫人。您想听什么呢？」

　　「我记得您之前说过，和立香在加里波利半岛上有过一面之缘。我一直很想听听你们之间发生过的事，可以告诉我吗？」

　　「好吧……如果这是您的愿望。不过，还请一定不要告诉立香。我曾经答应过同他保密，毕竟真的不是什么愉快的事情。」

　　「没关系，请您跟我说吧。」

　　「——他曾经跟您提起过是怎么来欧洲的吗？」

　　「他说过的。他他跟着一位意大利裔老师从日本来到欧洲，但是那位老师在战争中失踪，下落不明，然后他想回家，但是回不去。他买不起船票，也联系不上家人，所以……」

　　「对于我们来说，从战场上回来的我是幸存者，是英雄，对吗？但是对立香来说，或许不是的。他的老师就死在加里波利半岛上，一个叫苏弗拉湾的小海湾。她是死在英国士兵手上的。那是场意外，我的属下在加里波利半岛上失手杀掉了他的老师，因为她对我开了一枪。你知道，在那些时刻我们往往无法分辨对方是平民还是敌人。后来他从镇外回来，没有见到老师，只见到了我们。哈哈哈……仅仅就是这样一个普通的，无趣的故事。」

　　玛修呆呆地看着他。随后，她半支起身子，开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。咳嗽来得太猛，使她的脸色都变了，高文也为之慌了起来，连忙起身去拍打她的后背。

　　很久之后玛修才缓了过来。她无奈地，艰难地笑了一下，慢慢地陷进枕头里。

　　「上帝为什么总是使我们如此不幸呢？」

　　她的问题或许永远得不到回答了。

　　后来藤丸立香同他换班。他告诉他晚饭做好了。他煮了麦粥，高文的那一份被他留在了外面的桌子上。年轻的丈夫也稍微有些疾病的症状，他也是一直咳嗽。高文成了这里唯一再度幸存下来的人类。

　　但从这一刻起，直到玛修死前，藤丸立香就再也没有离开过这个房间。

　　正如瘟疫来得突如其来，症状的恶化也是突如其来的。医生连夜赶来，把所有能用的药都用了下去，但终究还是回天乏术。

　　第三天的深夜里，玛修·基列莱特握着丈夫的手死去了。

　　葬礼在附近的一个小教堂举行，这是这一阵子以来教堂里举办的第十三起葬礼。来的都是周围的邻居，以及罗马尼·阿其曼医生。包括神父在内，所有人在葬礼上都戴着大口罩。

　　从这一天起，萨默塞特开始下雨。立春终于来临。

　　教堂里点满了蜡烛，玛修·基列莱特穿着雪白的长裙，静静地躺在铺满百合花的棺材里。天空寒冷，礼堂阴暗，被烛光簇拥的棺材反而成为了最温暖，最明亮的地方。她就睡在那里面，用白蜡般的双手将纯银十字架托在胸前，容颜沉静而美丽，简直如同米莱斯笔下的奥菲莉亚。

　　藤丸立香坐在教堂的最前面，双手抱着烛台。连续多日的床前侍奉和病痛折磨让他已经心力交瘁。他双眼木然地注视着这里的一切：穿着白衣的值班童子们唱圣歌，然后是给棺材洒圣水，点香、扬香、诵祈祷文。最后是将棺材送进墓地。

　　在整个过程里，他一直沉默不语，也从未流过眼泪。在玛修弥留之际的那些日子里，他都是不曾落泪，甚至连眼角都没有红过的。

　　他从很久以前就是这样了。高文突然想起，就连达·芬奇死后，他也没见过藤丸立香哭。他的感情居然是如此地缺乏，在有些时候几乎不像人类。

　　葬礼结束之后，他撑着伞和藤丸立香走回家。藤丸立香在当晚开始发烧，这让高文顿时惊慌失措，连夜去镇上请医生再过来看他。

　　幸好他大难不死。一个星期之后，藤丸立香终于可以下床了。

　　>>>

　　过了一个月，又到了百花盛开的时节。藤丸立香依旧走到院子里打理花草。这是他每个周末都要做的事，这些年来，他已经习惯了这种规律的生活，任何一部分都不会忘记。

　　现在，蔷薇花又开得明艳非常了。藤丸立香在篱笆下面剪除灌木蔓生的枝条。他不知道高文站在客厅的窗前看他——不过知道也无所谓了。

　　他在外面待了多久，高文就站在那里看了他多久。但没过一会儿，天又慢慢地阴下来，积雨云再度覆盖了天空。

　　霎时间暴雨倾盆。然而藤丸立香却如同梦游一般，还拿着他那把园艺剪刀修剪灌木。

　　高文不知道自己该不该把他带回来，但是这副模样实在是令他非常担忧。

　　——还是把他带回来吧。如果立香再感冒就糟了。

　　可在抬脚的一瞬间，他看到藤丸立香跌坐在了花园的中央。园艺剪刀成了支撑他身体的拐杖，被他深深地刺入泥土之下。他没戴那顶草帽，雨水落满了脸庞，简直给人一种他终于落下泪来的错觉。

　　与此同时，隆隆的雷声在他的耳畔炸了开来。而在雷声散去之后，他听见了某种尖利嘶哑的哭喊声。

　　他一辈子从未听到过这种声音。

　　玻璃窗外面的藤丸立香逐渐变成了一个幻影，和雨幕融为一体。他跪在泥土与雨水之中，深深地躬下身子，双手捂住面庞，哭得几欲作呕，一直抽抽噎噎，断断续续地喊着某两个模糊的音节。

　　——玛修，玛修，玛修……

　　他嘶哑的哭声模糊了音节的本来面目。可落在高文耳中，它却清晰得如同刀锋，沿着耳朵一路下沉，直至彻底地割开他的心脏。

　　事实上，他从来都认为藤丸立香也没有很爱玛修，就像从来没有爱过他一样。他已然将藤丸立香当做天生感情淡薄的生物。就连藤丸立香曾经对他说的那些话，他都认为只是巧言令色的狡辩。

　　实际上一直以来，在他眼中真实存在的从来都只有藤丸立香。玛修·基列莱特更像某种幻想抑或是隐喻，她只是河流，而藤丸立香只是为了离开他才渡过了这条河流。

　　原来对他来说，藤丸立香至今仍是陌生的。

　　今天真是冷啊。他的双足也因此失去了知觉。藤丸立香落在沙发上的长外套还被他抱在怀里。而就连这件外套，也因为下摆沾了些雨水而显得格外冰冷。

　　高文悄无声息地把它放回原位，离开窗边走上了楼。暴雨依旧见不到停止的势头，萨默塞特的整个春天都如此阴雨连绵。

　　太阳已经离他远去很久了。

　　>>>

　　傍晚的时候，他和藤丸立香面对面坐在餐厅里吃饭。藤丸立香本来一直拿不饿当借口，但经不住他的劝，最后还是坐下来吃了一点。这段日子以来他一直都没什么胃口，就连平日里最喜欢的时令水果都不太吃了。

　　「马上五月就要过去了。」藤丸立香在席间突然开口说，「记得您是去年五月份搬到这里来的。」

　　「……如果可以的话，能允许我继续租下这里吗？」

　　「但我不打算再将房间对外出租了，上校，很抱歉。不过如果您还喜欢留在萨默塞特，我可以为您介绍附近其他的房子。」

　　果然是这样。他讶异地发现他的内心竟然一片宁静，虽然隐痛仍旧发作着。

　　「那你还打算住在这里吗，立香？」

　　藤丸立香想了想，笑了：「当然了。这里是玛修最喜欢的地方，我不会离开的。」

　　「那我如果住在附近，还是会经常和你见面，你难道就不介意吗？」

　　落日缓缓地移动着，藤丸立香那和十七岁时极度肖似的轮廓逐渐藏进了影子里。很多年前，在和高文说话的时候，他也是这样低垂着眼，用一双浓密漆黑的长睫盖住可能透露情感的湛蓝视线。

　　「你不会对不起她的，对吗？」

　　高文注视着他许久，最后苦笑一声：「……是啊。」

　　后来在晚餐结束的时刻，高文问他是否可以同他握一握手。藤丸立香踌躇了半晌，伸出手主动握住了他的。

　　在他掌心里，立香的手依旧冰凉。他望着那张还带着些憔悴病容的年轻面庞，心想藤丸立香从一九一五年到现在，其实是没有多大变化的。而连日以来的辛劳让他的下巴更尖，身体更瘦，简直快要恢复到少年时代的样貌了。

　　但过去的岁月便永远地过去了，过去的梦也不再重返。这一天终于还会到来，我们永远无法避免每一段故事的告终。

　　「那过些日子看好附近的房间，我就会搬走了。」

　　「不急，过些天我可以先带你去看。」

　　「谢谢。不过以后如果有机会，还能再来这里做客吗？」

　　「……好啊，随时欢迎。」

　　高文微微一笑，松开了他的手。

　　「好了，快点出门吧，立香。外面的马车不是早就等着了吗。」

　　「嗯，晚点见。」

　　藤丸立香同他擦肩而过，身影和那片垂死的柔美黄昏融为一体。身后的大门打开一条线又紧紧闭上，响声几乎如同钟声。高文闭上双眼，他感觉到一种令人绝望却依旧甜美的心悸。

　　玛修·基列莱特使他们再度重逢，却又永远地将他们分开了。


	5. EndChapter

　　和解往往诞生于沉默无声之中。

　　寻找新屋的过程很顺利。他教养良好，手头宽裕，又有着战争英雄的荣誉，没有哪一家不会欢迎这个新租客，只有他挑房子的份儿。后来经藤丸立香介绍，他决定在湖的另外一边住下。房东是一对白发苍苍的夫妻，与他们有过一些来往。

　　从这里绕着湖走过去，大概需要三十分钟。依旧是一间阳光充足，能看到湖景的房子，房间里挂着一幅油画，是他们之前搬到这里时请藤丸立香画的，是雄鹰与白马。上校看起来很喜欢这里，在谈好契约的时候，就爽快地付了两年的租金。

　　于是，他将在六月的第一个早上搬到这里。今天是他住在藤丸立香家的最后一夜。

　　天色已深，高文才收拾完自己的行李，从楼下往上走，因此他再度从藤丸立香的画室门前经过。他停下了脚步，看到藤丸立香在里面画画。

　　也不知道从什么时候开始，藤丸立香的画室不再上锁了。

　　室内的光线流到了走廊里，他站在门边静静地凝望着藤丸立香的背影。这让高文短暂地再度重返到那些往事之中。在一九一五年，苏弗拉湾的秋夜里，他也曾如此站在藤丸立香身后，看着他专心致志地画画。电灯光很足，画室里被照得极亮，藤丸立香站在一片柔和明亮的光芒里，就仿佛站在与尘世分隔开的遥远梦境中一样。

　　在这一刻，高文终于明白了一件事。

　　他对藤丸立香的执着或许并非出自于情欲，而是对于一种在战争中无法求得的平静人生的渴望。他渴望的甚至可能并非藤丸立香本身，而是他身上所具有的「某种东西」。他年轻的时候分不清爱和欲望的差别——绝大多数男人也一生都浑浑噩噩，分不清它们之间的区别——于是他把所有的感情都诉诸于欲望的表达，也正因此，他们最终还是走上了歧路。

　　所以后半生一切的报应都到来了。

　　在爱琴海的东海岸，充满了硫磺和海腥味的苏弗拉湾上，那无数个藤丸立香已然睡去的夜晚，他坐在床边熄灭风灯，轻手轻脚地上床，同那个在寒夜里唯一具有温度的少年情人依偎着睡去。他从藤丸立香身上能够得到一点人类的温暖，而这种温暖又并非所有人类都具有的——他所渴望的实际上也仅仅是那一点温度而已。

　　现在站在这里，他依旧能感受到这种温度。这样就足够了。

　　「……高文？」

　　熟悉的清朗嗓音使他回过神来。

　　「有什么事吗，立香？」

　　「能不能拜托你下楼帮我把绷布钳拿上来？它放在一楼书房的抽屉里。」

　　高文点了点头，转身走下楼去。

　　他进入了书房，打开了灯。这是玛修·基列莱特生前很喜欢待的房间，一面墙都摆满了各种书籍：侦探小说、电影画册以及植物图鉴。藤丸立香为她画的肖像画也被挂在墙上，那是张水彩画，不过被保存得很好。那就是他为玛修·基列莱特画下的第一幅画。

　　玛修依旧在向他微笑。他也对这位天使般的，永远年轻的姑娘回以微笑。他走到了书桌旁边。窗户没有关好，风将百叶窗吹得晃动不已，他还要帮忙把它关上。立香总是不注意这些小地方。

　　他打开了第一个抽屉。绷布钳他认识，他拿出来，再合上了抽屉。但是与此同时，他发现书桌最下方的抽屉也没有关严，锁头还挂在把手上，也许是他又忘记了。

　　高文叹了口气。可他本来是打算帮他顺便将这个抽屉也关好的，然而在窥见那道漆黑缝隙的一瞬间，他鬼使神差地拉开了它。

　　然后，他看到了抽屉角落里放着一瓶万能油。

　　他将它拿了起来。

　　和玛修曾经送给他的那罐不一样，它是用玻璃瓶装的。这种款式他很熟悉，蓝色盖子，美国产。标签污损了，没开过封。

　　——他正是当年亲手将它放到藤丸立香手上的。然后，他又在藤丸立香的额头上轻轻吻了一下。

　　现在，他听见藤丸立香在遥远地呼唤他的名字。高文沉默地把它放了回去，抽屉被他合到之前那个恰到好处的位置。

　　灯熄灭了，他走上楼。一切都像是他从未来过那样。


End file.
